Talk:Batto Batto no Mi, Model: Vampire
Mythical? Was it said to be a mythical, vampire? Just wanna confirm. 02:25, November 25, 2013 (UTC) We do not know. It was not said to be mythical nor zoan. --Klobis (talk) 04:27, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Was the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Bake-danuki said so then? Or did we just assume that one? 07:48, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Yep, here: http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/opuw/story/ch02.html. 07:59, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay. 23:44, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Would it by any chance be more correct to call it the Model: Vampire Bat? 00:26, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Don't think so. 01:51, November 29, 2013 (UTC) He said "immortal vampire" and he can absorb others' youth. We can speculate it is mythical vampire. --Klobis (talk) 06:35, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :Just to clarify, does he actually say "model: vampire" in the game? When I search for "バットバットの実" on google I get some results saying model:vampire and some saying model:dracula, which seems kinda weird if it was actually said. I was wondering if this could be a situation where only the hybrid form is a vampire, like Jabra using the wolf fruit to become a werewolf in hybrid form, or Pierre using the horse fruit to become a pegasus. 06:58, November 29, 2013 (UTC) : Model Vampire. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2FtqDpvdn0 3:13. --Klobis (talk) 08:39, November 29, 2013 (UTC) So we can safely deem this as a Mythical Zoan? 06:38, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Wait until the game comes out. SeaTerror (talk) 06:48, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :The game is out in Japan. 06:58, November 29, 2013 (UTC) How should we settle this then? The game is already out, the fruit seems mythical, but no actual saying... 07:39, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Should we make the assumption ourselves? Like Chiqicheetah is a Zoan based on how he seemingly transforms, or so many unnamed Devil Fruit users are Paramecia simply they cannot transform into an element. 07:22, December 1, 2013 (UTC) No need to speculate. What's currently on the page is fine. 05:07, December 3, 2013 (UTC) We've never seen a normal zoan or ancient zoan add powers beyond that of a normal animal, so I think it's safe to say it's mythical given the aging powers. 15:08, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I'd rather we not speculate about something like this when we don't really need to at all. 02:40, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I don't really consider saying it's a mythical zoan to be speculation, to be honest. From SBS Volume 60: :D: Oda sensei--, what is Fleet Admiral Sengoku's ability? I'm real curious. P.N. SOD :O: Yeah yeah, if ya ask me normally, I'd easily answer. That is. It actually appeared immensly easily, but it's the same as Marco's. Mythical Zoan-type, Hito Hito no Mi, Model "Daibutsu". I don't know about Buddha being human or mythical beast, but it's a species classification. Forgive me. If Oda's on the fence about Buddha being human/mythical, then I think it's safe to say a vampire is clearly the latter. In a very early SBS Oda set out the basic conditions for a fruit being paramecia/zoan/logia, and we apply them ourselves to unclassified fruits. There's no reason not to do that here. 03:00, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, given what's already been said, go ahead and classify it as mythical. 04:24, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Sigh, speculation is wrong, but do whatever you want. 08:21, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Put "Probably it is mythical" or something in the trivia section. But we cannot classify it as mythical. --Klobis (talk) 10:05, December 6, 2013 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Speculation Our speculation rules say we cannot add it. SeaTerror (talk) 15:29, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Ehh, on second thought, I agree with Klobis. 15:45, December 6, 2013 (UTC) But isn't vampire mythical by common sense? 03:30, December 7, 2013 (UTC) There is a sphinx or basilisk in that world. --Klobis (talk) 06:05, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah.. those are mythical creatures in our world, so this fruit being mythical is not 100%. 05:09, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Any counter arguments to Klobis' point? 05:24, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Well, can't argue with sphinxes and basilisks. Still, dragons and centaurs are all artificially created. 05:33, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Not all dragons are artificially created. Some of them live in Wano, don't they? 07:05, December 15, 2013 (UTC) The one from Monsters was real. SeaTerror (talk) 15:52, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Any more arguments from the mythical side? 04:14, December 19, 2013 (UTC) In Oda's concept art of Red in Color Walk 6, "mythical beast vampire" is written. --Klobis (talk) 00:29, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I knew it. No more to be said, right? 03:57, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hability I have discovered that this fruit allows you to absorb the youth of another person, making the user younger and the victim elder. Ironically, in the game they don't say anything about the blood. Should we change something?(all this is based on the game translated into english) 15:52, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Weaknesses? Ok let's get the obvious question out of the way: since the fruit allows the user to turn into a vampire, do the weaknesses of a vampire come with it?--Lordxehanort (talk) 01:34, July 20, 2014 (UTC) How the hell should we know? We only know what's been covered in the game. 01:40, July 20, 2014 (UTC)